Os bonus (for Setsuki kun): Le coeur a ses raisons
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: Kardia a quinze ans. Cela fait un an qu'il est officiellement Chevalier d'Or. Et cela fait un an qu'il ne se mêle pas aux autres. Mais si ce qu'il considérait comme un fléau lui permettait de découvrir que l'un de ses frère d'arme pourrait devenir bien plus? Parce qu'un coeur, malade ou amoureux, c'est capricieux! (Rated T pour allusions)


Helloww! ;D J'espère que vous allez bien! ^^

Comme vous pouvez le constater, avec les vacances, je peux écrire plus (vite) et plus souvent! Alors j'en profite pour vous poster un petit Os bonus que je dédie à Setsuki kun! ;D (ça donne bien de dire ça, non?) J'espère qu'il te plaira! ^^

Néanmoins, je vous le dis à vous aussi, enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (mais j'y travaille!) mais bien à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi (loués soient-ils!)

(L'une des situations se trouvait à la base dans le manga mais j'ai modifié deux ou trois petits trucs pour que ça colle avec le contexte ;) Les lecteurs le reconnaîtront ^^)

* * *

Sanctuaire, Grèce, 18è Siècle…

Il n'était pas loin de 13 heures… Heure où la chaleur atteint son maximum.

Les Chevaliers d'or les plus sages s'étaient réfugiés dans leur temples vu la température qu'atteignait l'atmosphère ces derniers jours.

Seule une silhouette se démenait encore dans l'arène.

Le soleil tapait dans son dos et de grosses gouttes de sueur roulaient le long de son front tandis qu'il battait l'air de ses poings fermés. Mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il frappait encore et toujours, infatigable. Il devait absolument progresser mais surtout…

Profiter du temps qu'il avait devant lui.

Haletant, le Chevalier du Scorpion repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui collait désagréablement à son dos nu et fouetta l'air de sa jambe tendue. Il frappait un ennemi invisible, dansait avec un cavalier imaginaire…

Tous ses mouvements étaient empreints d'une précision et d'une force à couper le souffle.

Et pourtant, Kardia peinait à rester concentré sur sa tache.

Parce qu'il réfléchissait…

Il réfléchissait au sens de sa vie et à ce qu'il ressentait…

Il avait conquis son armure l'année précédente. Cela faisait un an qu'il était officiellement un Chevalier d'Athéna. Et pourtant, son cœur semblait faire des siennes de plus en plus souvent… Or, il n'y avait aucun ennemi à l'horizon.

Et c'était assez problématique.

Parce que Kardia avait bien compris qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, qu'il n'atteindrait jamais ses 25 ans, qu'il ne pourrait jamais se comporter normalement et agir comme les autres sous peine de mort subite… Et puis, il voulait absolument mourir sur le champ de bataille face à un adversaire qu'il l'aurait fait briller autant que son étoile protectrice !

Néanmoins, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, ça avait quelque chose d'effrayant d'être destiné à mourir jeune… D'angoissant même… Et il n'avait que 15 ans après tout !

Merde à la fin !

Pour l'instant, les techniques interdites enseignées par Crest semblaient efficaces et il n'avait pas eu besoin d'appeler à l'aide. Et il comptait bien continuer de la sorte.

Parce que oui, il ne se mêlait pas souvent avec les autres Chevaliers…

Ils le dégoûtaient.

A moins que ça ne soit l'inverse…

Kardia avait bien vu dans les yeux du Pope une certaine lueur de crainte, voire même de dégoût, lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de son état de santé et que le Scorpion avait avoué avec un grand sourire qu'il adorait faire mais surtout voir souffrir les autres.

Oh oui, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça !

Les visages qui se tordent, les halètements de souffrance, les yeux exorbités, le sang coulant à flot hors des plaies ouvertes…

Les supplications désespérées…

Rien que d'y penser, Kardia en frémit d'excitation et il ses coups redoublèrent d'intensité.

Vivement qu'un adversaire ne croise sa route ! Vivement qu'il puisse lui enfoncer son dard dans la peau et lui injecter une bonne dose de poison…

Oh oui, vivement la bataille !

Mais… Tiendrait-il jusque là ? Serait-il encore en vie à ce moment ? Et puis que…

Kardia fronça les sourcils et poussa un grognement frustré : depuis quelques temps, il ne cessait de réfléchir à sa vie et à ses actes.

Et il détestait se creuser la tête pour des questions aussi stupides et compliquées !

Alors, pour tenter de se distraire, il s'entraînait. Oh il avait bien demandé à un ou deux de ses frères d'armes de faire un combat amical mais personne n'avait eu le cran de sortir le bout de son nez, accablé par la terrible chaleur de Grèce… Mais surtout peu envieux de tester l'aiguille du Scorpion.

-Sales couillons !

Grommela Kardia entre ses dents : oui, il l'avait mauvaise.

Oui, il avait mauvais caractère.

Et alors ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait de ce que pensaient les autres ?

Rien. Que dalle.

-Qu'ils disent ce qu'ils veulent, ces emmerdeurs, j'm'en fiche comme de ma première couche-culotte !

Persiffla-t-il en plissant les yeux. Il cessa un instant ses mouvements et leva la tête vers le ciel, les yeux à demi-clos : il aimait cette sensation… Celle de la fatigue satisfaite après l'effort et le travail accompli.

Cette étrange torpeur qui s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il s'état entraîné trop longtemps…

Alors seulement, il avait vraiment l'impression de vivre…

Le Scorpion essuya son front trempé du revers du bras et attrapa une serviette qu'il avait déposée sur les gradins aux côtés de sa tunique : il faisait bien trop chaud pour garder ce dessus de vêtement ! Et puis, quoi de mal à montrer son torse ? Il n'était pas laid, bien au contraire ! Il se trouvait même plutôt bien ! Kardia sourit en essuyant la racine de ses cheveux avant de passer la serviette sur ses muscles finement ciselés : au moins, l'entraînement intensif avait du bon !

Il n'était pas narcissique mais il était assez fier de son corps et de son physique et n'hésitait donc pas à le montrer (bien que certains de ses collègues étaient plus enclins à se montrer volontiers torses nus (prenons par exemple ce cher Dohko ! Véritable maître de l'exhibition !)).

Enfin bref.

Kardia attrapa sa gourde et porta le goulot à ses lèvres pour en arracher le bouchon avec les dents.

L'eau coula dans sa gorge et le Scorpion ferma les yeux, se délectant de cette douce sensation de fraîcheur qui, il fallait l'avouer, était la bienvenue... Quand il fut désaltéré, il versa le reste de l'eau sur sa tête avant de se mettre à rire tout seul : c'était stupide, il venait de se sécher et comme un abruti il se re-mouillait !

Comme il ricanait bêtement, une voix résonna dans l'arène :

-Original…

Kardia se retourna à demi pour voir qui osait ainsi le déranger en plein délire psychotique. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il détailla le nouveau venu : ces cheveux verts mi-longs, ce regard neutre et cette aura glaciale…

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du Scorpion et il tourna le dos à cet énergumène :

-Dégel du Verseau… Que me vaut « l'honneur » de ta visite en ce lieu ?

-L'arène est à tout le monde, que je sache.

Déclara froidement Dégel en descendant les marches qui le mèneraient au sable de l'arène. Kardia fronça dangereusement les sourcils et mima un applaudissement :

-Sans blague… Merci de ta clairvoyance, très cher intellectuel.

-Que veux-tu, contrairement à toi, nous ne sommes pas tous des gamins incultes : un peu de culture ne peut pas te faire de mal.

-Comment ?!

Gronda le Scorpion en se retournant vivement, les cheveux hérissés sur sa nuque.

-Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ?! (S'énerva-t-il en son fort intérieur) Il débarque comme ça, tranquille, et il me fait la leçon en prime !

Un demi-sourire narquois sur les lèvres, Dégel fit un premier pas sur le sable :

-Faut-il que je me répète, très cher non-intellectuel.

Kardia sentit un tic nerveux agiter sa joue et il agrippa Dégel par le col et approcha dangereusement son visage du sien pour lui feuler :

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?!

-Lâche-moi.

-Ou quoi ? Tu vas m'attaquer avec un bouquin ?

Ironisa le Scorpion sans reculer d'un micromètre. Mais lorsque les orbes améthystes de Dégel se fichèrent dans les siennes, Kardia eut l'impression que le cosmos du Verseau venait de le quitter pour l'enserrer tout entier dans un étau glacé... Et il avait une sainte horreur du froid !

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus frissonna et recula, lâchant à regret sa proie.

-Tss. (Siffla-t-il) Ca va… J'me casse.

Gronda-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son frère d'armes. Mais, alors qu'il se détournait pour ramasser serviette, tunique et gourde, Dégel le rappela :

-Ne me dis pas que je suis descendu jusqu'ici pour rien ?

Kardia se retourna à demi :

-Quoi ?

-Tu voulais t'entraîner, non ?

Kardia sembla hésiter (alors comme ça, quelqu'un osait venir le défier) puis se détourna, las :

-Ouais mais j'ai fini. J'te laisse la place et…

-Je ne te savais pas trouillard, Kardia du Scorpion.

Le jeune garçon plissa les yeux et se retourna lentement, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres :

-Trouillard ? Moi ?

-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans cette arène ?

Ironisa Dégel en cherchant une personne invisible des yeux. Kardia fronça les sourcils :

-On t'a déjà dit que tu faisais chier, Dégel du Verseau ?

-Je n'ai pas eu cet honneur.

-Alors laisse-moi t'apprendre quelque chose : tu fais chier.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts fronça légèrement les sourcils mais un demi-sourire étira ses lèvres :

-Merci.

-Avec plaisir.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel le temps sembla suspendu entre les deux garçons qui se fixaient, jaugeant les forces de l'autre dans cette attitude défensive. Kardia devait avouer que Dégel, malgré cet air froid, distant et parfois arrogant, était une personne d'une beauté raffinée qui l'intriguait… Lui avait la beauté sauvage, tellement opposée à celle du Verseau. Seraient-ils comme des sortes d'aimants géants ? Attirés par les opposés ?

Kardia croisa les bras sur son torse nu, (Dégel était en tunique : il allait être désavantagé par la chaleur) :

-Donc, tu veux te battre ?

-C'est exactement ça : à la loyale.

-Mains nues ?

-Oui, et sans attaques spéciales. Le premier hors combat a perdu.

Kardia retint un grognement (« Et c'est moi le trouillard…») mais persiffla, faisant pointer un bout de son fameux ongle rouge :

-Me dis pas que t'as les jetons d'une toute petite piqure de rien du tout !

-Je n'ai pas peur.

-Alors quoi ? Tu crois que je vais pas savoir faire la différence entre toi et un ennemi ? Ou alors… (Une lueur malsaine éclaira ses yeux clairs) Tu a peur que je te fasse… (Il plissa les yeux) Autre chose de plus agréable ?

Lorsqu'une légère rougeur s'empara des joues du Verseau, Kardia ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-Je te préviens tout de suite, moi, je préfère quand c'est violent… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Dégel fronça les sourcils :

-Pas d'attaques spéciales. C'est tout.

Kardia poussa un reniflement dédaigneux et souffla :

-Bien.

Et, sans attendre un instant, le Scorpion se jeta sur son adversaire, à toute vitesse :

-Que le meilleur gagne !

Kardia frappa de la jambe, de toutes ses forces, en direction du visage du Verseau. Mais Dégel leva les bras et arrêta un coup qui l'aurait envoyé valser à coups sûr. Néanmoins, la violence du choc le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres.

Agréablement surpris par les réflexes de son adversaire, Kardia sentit un sourire écarter ses lèvres. Il n'attendit pas un instant et se jeta à nouveau sur Dégel. Cette fois, il frappa du poing envoyant le garçon aux yeux mauves…

Se décaler sur la gauche.

Calmement.

Kardia hésita puis frappa à nouveau dans le vide.

Dégel se contentait de bouger…

De danser…

Toujours cet insupportable petit sourire satisfait collé sur les lèvres.

Kardia sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer et son sourire se transforma en rictus de colère :

-Hé ! (S'écria-t-il) Tu fous quoi là ?! T'es venu pour te battre alors ne te contente pas d'esquiver !

Dégel sourit :

-Comme tu voudras.

Le Scorpion poussa un feulement semblable à celui d'un tigre chassant sa proie et il fonça à nouveau tête baissée dans l'ouverture que laissait Dégel sur son flanc gauche. Le Verseau sourit et frappa le premier.

Kardia écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se retrouva soulevé puis plaqué violemment sur le sol de l'arène !

Dégel venait de l'attraper par le bras et de lui exploser (littéralement) le dos contre le sable !

Ebahi, Kardia ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que son dos lui faisait un mal de chien, trop scotché que Dégel soit si vif et surtout si efficace !

Alors, il fronça les sourcils et se remit debout d'un bond. Dégel attendait, ce sourire calme sur les lèvres.

Un petit sourire narquois que Kardia commençait à trouver lassant. Alors, il serra les poings lorsque le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts fit mine de s'étonner :

-Ca été rapide, je m'attendais à mi-Ouch !

Le Verseau recula sous l'impact du poing de Kardia s'écrasant sur sa joue et il porta une main à ses lèvres ensanglantées, les yeux écarquillés :

-Tu… Tu aurais pu attendre que j'aie fini !

-T'es pas ici pour taper causette mon gars : moi, quand je me bats, c'est pour du bon.

Gronda Kardia en l'attrapant par les épaules pour lui envoyer son genou dans le plexus solaire. Dégel ouvrit la bouche, à la recherche d'air. Il voulut parler, demander à ce malade d'attendre mais déjà, le Scorpion avait bondi derrière lui, souriant. Il leva le pied, frappa dans le creux du genou du Verseau qui s'effondra dans la seconde. Et quand il voulut se redresser, le poids de Kardia, assis sur ses épaules, l'en empêcha.

Dégel tourna la tête et croisa le regard bleu de son adversaire qui s'était penché :

-Alors… On fait moins le malin maintenant, hein ? Seigneur Dégel.

Le Verseau rougit lorsque Kardia approcha son visage du sien :

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-A ton avis ?

Susurra Kardia en s'approchant encore : il s'était souvent dit que la silhouette du 11ème gardien était assez fascinante. Cela faisait longtemps que, à la vue de Dégel, Kardia se sentait…

Empli d'une sorte de désir possessif.

Voire même malsain.

Dégel tiqua et voulut se reculer mais l'ongle de son adversaire effleura soudain son visage, traçant une ligne de feu sur sa joue. Le Verseau écarquilla les yeux et serra les poings :

-On avait dit pas d'attaques spéciales !

-Et t'as entendu où que je disais le nom de mon attaque, monsieur l'intellectuel ?

Comme Dégel luttait pour se relever, Kardia haussa les épaules et souffla :

-Pff… Je suis déçu : je m'attendais à mieux.

Il se leva et s'éloigna, laissant Dégel se relever par ses propres moyens. Kardia essuya son front sans pouvoir cesser de sourire… Il avait pensé un instant que le Verseau serait un adversaire hors pair mais…

Mais…

Kardia ouvrit soudain la bouche, à la recherche d'air, et porta une main tremblante à son front :

-Ouh là… Fait… Flou…

Soudain, son cœur manqua un battement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc :

-Oh non ! Pas maintenant !

Il tomba à genoux lorsque son cœur se mit littéralement à s'embraser et il s'effondra face contre terre lorsque ses jambes l'abandonnèrent à l'emprise du sable.

Haletant, le cœur plus douloureux que jamais, Kardia pressa la main sur sa poitrine, des gouttes de sueur se mêlant à des larmes incontrôlables et au sang qui coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres :

-Hé ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? (Cria la voix de Dégel à travers la nuée de points verts qui obscurcissait sa vue) Accroche-toi ! Kardia ! Kardia, tu m'entends ?

-T'ain mais… Laisse-moi… Dormir…

Puis, ses yeux se fermèrent sur le visage ensanglanté et horrifié de Dégel…

Et il était…

Vraiment beau…

Vraiment…

$s$s$s$

Kardia rouvrit péniblement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un vent froid lui caresser les joues. Il papillonna des cils pour comprendre assez vite qu'il se trouvait chez lui, au 8ème. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa :

-Dégel ?!

Le Verseau poussa un soupir de soulagement :

-Dieu merci, tu vas bien...

Kardia baissa les yeux, vers la source de fraîcheur qui refroidissait son être tout entier : Dégel avait les mains posées sur son torse, à l'endroit exact de son organe encore brûlant.

Et ça faisait un bien fou !

Le Scorpion se redressa et Dégel souffla :

-Reste allongé : tu es encore faible !

Mais Kardia le repoussa doucement et demanda, à bout de souffle :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai expliqué au Grand-Pope ce qui s'était passé et il m'a dit que j'étais le seul à pouvoir t'aider.

-Comment ça ?

Demanda Kardia en fronçant les sourcils. Dégel tenta doucement de le recoucher :

-Il a dit que je devais refroidir la source de chaleur qui te mettait en danger : je veux juste t'aider Ka…

-Ca va ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Grommela le Scorpion en repoussant les mains de Dégel. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris au Grand-Pope ! Il ne voulait être dépendant de personne !

-J'peux m'en sortir tout seul.

Dégel fronça les sourcils et le plaqua de force sur son lit :

-Ca suffit ! Arrête de faire le gamin ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de t'isoler et tu t'imagines que tu peux t'en sortir seul ?

-Ouais.

-Regarde-moi, Kardia.

Le Scorpion soupira puis plongea dans le mauve des yeux de Dégel.

-Personne ne peut s'en sortir seul.

-Pas même toi ? (Ironisa Kardia)

-Non, pas même moi.

Avoua simplement le Verseau sans détourner le regard. Kardia resta silencieux un moment, touché par la sincérité de son frère d'armes : au fond… Dégel n'avait pas tord… Il ne parviendrait pas à s'en sortir avec ces seules techniques interdites…

Alors, quand le Verseau parla à nouveau, il écouta, réceptif :

-Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-C'est… Mon cœur.

Dégel haussa un sourcil et Kardia soupira :

-Je suis… Malade depuis toujours : mon cœur dégage trop d'énergie et mon corps ne peut pas le supporter indéfiniment. J'ai tenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui grâce à des techniques interdites mais… On dirait que ça ne suffit plus.

Termina-t-il en un ricanement. Dégel pâlit :

-Mais… Tu… Tu risques ta vie en devenant Chevalier !

-Comme toi.

Dégel en eut le souffle coupé : Kardia lui avait dit ça avec tant de naturel ! Comme si ça coulait de source ! Il ouvrit la bouche mais son frère d'armes fut plus rapide :

- Comme Shion. Comme Aldébaran. Comme nous tous.

Rajouta le Scorpion sans le quitter des yeux. Dégel resta silencieux un long moment puis, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus le prit au court une fois encore :

-Dis-moi, Dégel : pourquoi es-tu devenu Chevalier ?

Le Verseau serra le poing et répondit franchement :

-Pour tenir une promesse faîte à mon meilleur ami.

Kardia baissa la tête et laissa échapper un petit ricanement :

-C'est bon ça… Tu vois, moi, je voulais juste utiliser tout mon potentiel avant que la vie ne me file entre les doigts comme une poignée de sable. Je voulais briller sur le champ de bataille, donner tout ce que j'avais pendant un combat, vivre ma vie à cent à l'heure…

Dégel restait silencieux, touché par les paroles de son ami (parce que oui, désormais, il considérait Kardia comme un ami) :

-Mais… Mon cœur me freine, tu comprends ? Là où vous courez 20 kilomètres, je peux en faire 35 mais je risque de claquer à chaque instant.

Kardia leva la tête :

-C'est pour ça que je suis devenu Chevalier… Pour vivre une vie bien complète en un minimum de temps. T'es un mec intelligent Dégel, tu sais très bien qu'on va tous crever avant d'avoir atteint nos 30 ans, grand max. Alors pour moi qui n'étais pas censé vivre jusqu'à mes 9 ans… Tu peux comprendre que cette vie est la meilleure pour moi et mon souhait.

Dégel hocha doucement la tête :

-Je… Je comprends…

Kardia resta un moment silencieux puis, il souffla et fit mine de se lever :

-Bon ! Je vais aller…

-Oh non ! (S'écria Dégel en le recouchant de force, s'appuyant sur ses épaules et ayant mis un genou sur le matelas pour appuyer son argument) Tu restes là et tu ne bouges pas ! Je m'occupe de toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux !

Kardia cessa de se débattre, sourit et un éclair mauvais traversa ses prunelles :

-Tu es à moi jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux ?

-Hé bien… Je ne dirais pas ça mais…

Sa phrase se finit sur un glapissement : Kardia lui avait attrapé les poignets et l'avait fait rouler sur le dos, inversant leurs positions respectives. Dégel rougit lorsque son camarade, assis à califourchon sur lui, se pencha en avant pour susurrer à son oreille :

-L'idée me plaît… Mais… Tu sais ce qui me met en transe ?

-Heu... Je…

-L'idée de te chasser et de te faire mien…

Dégel frémit lorsque le feulement de Kardia se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et il balbutia :

-Tu… Tu délires ! Allez ! Laisse-moi aller te chercher de quoi faire tomber la fièvre !

Kardia resta silencieux, les yeux plongés dans le regard fuyant de Dégel puis il soupira et se laissa rouler sur le dos (1) :

-T'es pas marrant mec… T'aurais pu jouer le jeu au moins !

Dégel se releva précipitamment et épousseta sa tunique :

-Et quoi ? Te laisser me violer ?

-C'est pas un viol si t'es consentent !

Dégel laissa échapper un mince sourire et il se dirigea vers la cuisine :

-Tu fais quoi ?

L'appela Kardia sans bouger d'un micropoil. La voix de Dégel lui répondit :

-Je te prends une pomme.

-Une pomme ?

Kardia leva les mains et réceptionna le fruit qui avait manqué de peu son visage. Il se redressa et Dégel lui offrit un sourire narquois :

-Parce que c'est bon pour la santé.

Kardia sourit et croqua avidement dans le fruit rouge : si Dégel le disait, ça devait être vrai…  
Et puis… Il lui semblait qu'il venait de soudain de venir accro aux pommes !

-Bon… On dirait que la fièvre est tombée : je vais te laisser, je repasserai demain matin.

-Ok. Merci et… Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-Tout à l'heure ?

-Ben ouais… J'ai gagné de manière déloyale et…

-Gagné ?

-Bah… Ouais…

Dégel s'approcha de lui et susurra :

-Que je sache, à aucun moment je n'ai été mis hors combat.

Kardia fronça les sourcils :

-Mais…

-Qui s'est effondré le premier, Kardia ? Qui a perdu connaissance le premier ?

Une lueur mi amusée, mi contrariée éclaira les yeux du Scorpion qui gronda :

-C'est pas du jeu !

-Chut ! Un-zéro.

Sourit Dégel en montrant un doigt levé le désignant. Puis, il salua son frère d'armes et rejoignit son temple.

Le Scorpion porta une main à sa poitrine et se mit à rire, s'adressant autant à Dégel qu'à son cœur :

-Petit malin va !

Au fond, s'il avait vraiment rencontré Dégel, c'était grâce à son capricieux de cœur.

Mais il ne devait pas chercher à le comprendre.

Après tout, c'est ce que dit le proverbe…

« Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore… »

Alors, Kardia se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux, les bras en croix : demain,… Demain il reverrait Dégel. Et demain, il espérait bien que son cœur leur ferait un nouveau caprice !

Parce que, si à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal, il avait droit à avoir Dégel pour lui tout seul, les mains sur son torse nu, allongés sur le lit, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Il n'y avait pas de mal à ça.

Non ?

* * *

(1) Alors? Vous êtes frustrés, hein? :D (Naaan! Pas les tomates!) Un jour... Un jour peut-être UoU/

*Hum*

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire ;) (surtout toi Setsuki kun ;D)

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et à la prochaine! ;D

(Ps: si des lecteurs (guests ou non) du "Scorpion" passent ici, sachez que, après avoir lu vos réactions, un deuxième épilogue est en cours d'écriture ^^)


End file.
